Mi amigo imaginario
by Kiryu Ozore Aikawa
Summary: [Hiatus] SasuNaru. Sasuke, un joven empresario con una vida, dentro de lo que cabía "aceptable",estaba perfectamente consciente de la realidad que le rodeaba. ¿Acaso era su imaginación? ¿De dónde había salido ese rubio y porque se empeñaba en arruinarle a existencia?
1. Chapter 1

"**Mi amigo imaginario"**

_Pues que digo ¡este es mi primer SasuNaru! v , si la trama es repetida o algo, pido por favor que se me avise para retirar la historia de inmediato._

_Ahora disfruten y comenten al final! -_

**Capitulo 1**

Observó con detenimiento los papeles esparcidos por todo su escritorio, transacciones, comisiones, compras, ventas, facturas por pagar y una gran pila de cartas personales amontonadas sin cuidado en una de las esquinas del escritorio.

Mandó todo al carajo con un bufido, se puso de pie y caminó hacia el enorme ventanal de cristal que tenía, hacía unos momentos, a su espalda, miró sin poner real atención a la enorme ciudad iluminada que se erguía esplendorosa; desde la altura a la que se encontraba las personas y automóviles parecían hormigas, redirigió sus pasos al pequeño sofá que había a un costado de la esquina.

Recostó su cuerpo sobre el sofá llevándose dos de sus dedos, índice y pulgar, a los ojos cansados y masajeándolos por sobre el parpado.

Sentía los músculos tensos y cada día más presión se le sumaba, con sus escasos 21 de edad, debía encargarse de toda la responsabilidad primaria de la empresa familiar y…

-Uchiha-san…-el suave llamado hecho por su secretaria, Hyuuga Hinata, le distrajo.

-Pasa-

-Itachi-sama le espera-informó la chica con la vista baja.

Sasuke resopló y se puso de pie pasando al lado de su secretaria sin mediar palabra, la chica suspiró ya acostumbrada a la actitud áspera y arisca del pelinegro.

Con lentitud calculada caminó por el largo pasillo hasta llegar al ascensor, para su suerte estaba vacío por completo, recostó su espalda contra la pared lateral izquierda al fondo, alargó el brazo lo suficiente para tocar loa pequeños botones parpadeantes y apretó el 5to, justo a la planta de cafetería del edificio.

Volviendo a su posición original, cerró los ojos proponiéndose relajarse antes del encuentro con su hermano.

-¡Kyaa, paren el ascensor!-el grito estruendoso de una voz infantil y masculina le hizo abrir levemente un ojo, observando lo que ocurría sin necesidad de mostrar interés.

Un agitado rubio entró al pequeño compartimiento rectangular, apoyó una de sus manos en la pared del fondo mientras inclinaba su cuerpo hacia delante con la intención de calmar su respiración irregular. Sasuke prefirió cerrar nuevamente sus oscuros ojos afilados al notar que nada "interesante" pasaba a su alrededor.

-¿Así que…-le escuchó hablar a ese chico, aunque no se inmutó, tan solo esperó a que continuase, si es que lo iba a hacer, -… tu eres Sasuke?-

El moreno abrió los ojos al escuchar su nombre salir de los pequeños labios del rubio, a penas ahora se percataba del azul intenso y casi celestial de su mirada traviesa e infantil, esos orbes grandes y expresivos le hacían aparentar una inocencia contradictoria al buen desarrollo de su cuerpo delgado.

-Hola…-sonrió ampliamente el chico parándose derecho y estirando su mano hacia el pelinegro.

El gesto fue olímpicamente ignorado, Sasuke a penas si había posado su penetrante mirada en la mano que el rubio le ofrecía tan cordialmente, de inmediato clavó sus ojos en los azules del contrario formulando una pregunta sin palabras.

-Jeje U, soy Uzumaki Naruto-habló el muchacho nervioso, entendiendo esa mirada que le empezaba a incomodar.

De brazos cruzados, apoyando ligeramente su espalda contra la pared, con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada en una pose que se podría catalogar como "sugerente", el de orbes negras no despegaba aquella mirada del rostro joven del muchacho que ahora estrujaba su camiseta naranja entre sus dedos, inquieto.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-espetó, seco.

-Joder, que pesado-se le escuchó murmurar al chico, -es que… ¿uhm?... ¿cómo te lo explico?-dudaba el rubio, sin embargo, con tan solo afilar la mirada, el Uchiha le hizo entender que su paciencia no era mucha, -digamos que "me fuiste asignado"-explicó… a su manera.

Tan solo con elevar una de sus finas cejas se dio a entender que no le había comprendido.

El pequeño pitido del ascensor hizo su aparición y Sasuke prefirió dejar el asunto allí, salió del aparato llevando sus manos a los bolsillos de su caro pantalón de vestir y avanzó decidido hacia su encuentro, no muy grato, pero obligatorio, además, mientras más rápido se alejaba de ese "raro", más rápido regresaría a él su tan preciada calma.

-¡¿Por qué me ha tocado un amargado-dattebayo?!-le escuchó gritar desde dentro del ascensor, enarqueó una ceja curioso y levemente ofendido pero al final hizo caso omiso a eso y continuó su camino sin prestar atención a nada, como era su costumbre.

Al entrar al pequeño café-bar situado justo al lado de la cafetería como un establecimiento más privado y convencional, como siempre en las mesas del fondo, observó con una desganado gesto de fastidio la figura de su hermano mayor dándole la espalda.

-Ototo-kun-fue el a penas perceptible saludo de Itachi al ver a su pequeño hermano sentarse frente a él.

Sasuke levantó la vista y la enfrentó a la de su hermano, con un ligero movimiento de cabeza le devolvió el saludo.

-Oto-san…-dijo el mayor sin irse con rodeos, -… él vendrá dentro de 4 semanas-

El moreno menor farfulló algo in entendible y desvió la mirada al gran ventanal que le quedaba casi al lado, dobló y esturó un poco su cuello en un intento vano por relajar sus músculos, tensos como cuerdas de violín.

-¿Por qué… después de tanto tiempo?-

-Está harto de esperar-

-¡¿Esperar qué?!-se exaltó Sasu, conteniendo las ganas de ponerse de pie y golpear todo lo que tuviera en frente.

-no lo sé, Sasuke, pero después de… eso, él a cambado mucho-

El chico no contestó, era conciente de aquella verdad.

-Que tensión-dattebayo-

Sasuke giró el rostro mirando de muy mala forma al chico rubio parado a su espalda.

-¿Es tu hermano?-preguntó entusiasmado el rubio, ignorando la mirada molesta del moreno, -¡son igualitos-ttebayo!-exclamó para luego reírse de buena gana.

-Usuratonkachi-murmuró Sasuke enojado¿cómo se atrevía a invadir su espacio? Y aún más, interrumpir un momento privado sin siquiera conocerle.

-Ototo, te pido paciencia-escuchó que le decía Itachi; seguía exactamente igual que antes, como si no viera el entremetido rubio.

-Que cara-comentó Naruto rascándose una de sus morenas mejillas sin saber como comportarse al ver la aparente preocupación que destilaba el que supuso, era el hermano de Sasuke.

-Vete-ordenó Sasu al rubio que le miró sin entender.

-Ototo, no te lo tomes así-dijo Itachi.

-¡No a ti, al baka!-el moreno menor dirigió su mirada fastidiada al rubio.

-¿De qué estas hablando, Sasuke¿te sientes bien?-

-No-espetó de mala forma, -¿qué no lo ves?-señaló al rubio que no pudo evitar lanzar una risilla divertida.

-No-respondió Naruto, -no puede, tampoco escucharme-

-Eso es una estupidez-

-Ototo, empiezas a asustarme-

-Me voy, hablaremos después-Sasuke se levantó mirando mal a ambos, Itachi estaba extrañado, y Naruto se miraba las uñas, despreocupado.

Salió del café con expresión indiferente, aunque se sentía molesto.

Bueno el momento en que Itachi se le ocurrió semejante broma, contratando a ese dobe rubio, resopló sin darse cuenta y entró nuevamente al ascensor.

-Nee, Sasuke, que mala leche te gastas-dattebayo-

-¿Qué diablos quieres?-

-La verdad… no lo sé-

-¿Tú…-

-Me fuiste asignado-le interrumpió Naruto, serio de pronto, -no sé para qué, mi misión es descubrirlo y luego ayudarte a resolver tu problema-

-Mi único problema ahora eres tú, dobe-

-Mientras lo descubro…-le ignoró el rubio con una pequeña venita en la frente por el insulto anterior, -… me quedaré contigo-

-Solo si yo lo permito-puntualizó Sasuke.

-No tienes opción-le retó Naruto, -soy tu… amigo imaginario-

------------

_Etto, bueno, hasta aquí el primer capi, me dicen si quiere que le continúe -, les agradezco desde ahora el que lean y seria muchísimo mejor si me comentan y me dicen que tan mal lo hice U._

_Espero estar acá en una próxima oportunidad, nos leemos -_


	2. Chapter 2

"**Mi amigo imaginario"**

_Ohayo!! -_

_Muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron, por ustedes esta historia sigue -U, como no tengo mucho que decir, y muy poco tiempo U, los dejo para que lean, disfruten!!_

**Capitulo 2:**

Sasuke bufó con indiferencia casi saliéndosele una risilla burlona¿Qué se creía el dobe que era él?

-¿Mi amigo imaginario?-le retó con la mirada acercándose peligrosamente al rostro del rubio que jadeó inconcientemente.

-Sí, lo soy-afirmó alejándose de Sasuke hasta chocar su espalda contra la pared del ascensor.

La pequeña máquina subía hasta el último piso, la azotea, al no haber recibido alguna instrucción antes de que sus puertas se cerraran.

-¿Me crees estupido?-Sasuke acortó distancias nuevamente y apoyó en el muro una de sus manos por sobre la cabeza del rubio que era ligeramente más bajo que él.

Naruto cerró los ojos evitando la mirada del moreno, le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta y no podía permitirse translucir aquel sentimiento, sabía que eso era lo que esperaba Sasuke.

-Pronto me creerás, por tu experiencia-aseguró el rubio sin percatarse de cómo la piel de Sasuke se erizó, al haber tenido la cabeza levemente ladeada y dejar su cuello blanco y de piel delicada expuesto al cálido aliento de Naruto.

-Usuratonkachi-murmuró el moreno colando una de sus piernas por entre las del rubio, y su otra mano colocándola con firmeza en la delgada cintura contraria.

Acercó sus labios al lóbulo de la oreja del rubio y habló, permitiendo que con cada palabra el roce de sus labios se hiciera leve y deseado.

-¿Cuánto te ha pagado Itachi para esta farsa?-susurró con suavidad, pero en un tono peligroso que al rubio se le antojó terriblemente sensual.

Mas sin embargo, si tan solo aquellas palabras hubieran sido otras el chico no hubiera dudado en dejarse conquistar, pero lo que le había dicho Sasuke le ofendió. Lo apartó de su cuerpo de un empujón y por fin se decidió a abrir los ojos.

Le miró con un suave mohín en los labios y aquella mirada azul, brillante por el coraje contenido.

-Cree lo que quieras-dijo y justo en aquel momento las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Naruto salió sin mirar atrás.

El Uchiha solo atinó a observar como la segunda persona que le rechazaba en su vida salía de ese pequeño espacio rectangular con un sutil y sugerente movimiento de caderas que aparentemente le salía por instinto.

Cerró los ojos mientras curvaba los labios en una imperceptible sonrisa; que valor que tenía el dobe.

Apretó uno de los pequeños botones y el ascensor descendió hasta el piso de su oficina.

-Uchiha-san-Hinata le regalaba una cándida y dulce sonrisa, como hacía todos los días por la noche antes de retirarse después de aquel "accidente" que les unió más sin darse cuenta.

-Hasta mañana-

-Sasuke…-susurró en un tono más íntimo, -…intenta descansar esta vez-

-lo intentaré, Hinata, pero no te aseguro nada-

-Inténtalo-fue lo último que escuchó de la joven antes de entrar a su oficina para recoger sus cosas y largarse de esa oficina de una vez por todas.

Y, aunque en su departamento nadie le esperaba sabía que no habría nada mejor que una buena copa de brandy en el enorme sillón-sofá de se sala, con las luces tenues y una suave melodía rodeándolo, talvez aquella noche si podría descansar por fin.

Desde que había pasado aquello con su padre y posteriormente lo de su madre su vida se había puesto de cabeza, a penas cumpliendo los 16 tuvo que abstenerse de volver a hacer las tontadas de adolescentes propias de aquella edad, no más fiestas frenéticas en donde los cuerpos se agitaban y rozaban al ritmo de la música estruendosa, no más sexo desenfrenado, aprendiendo a reconocer el cuerpo de una mujer dispuesta a entregarse de todas las formas posibles, no más inmadurez, después de aquello le dijo adiós definitivamente a su infancia y juventud, que de por si nunca disfrutó demasiado.

Con paso cansino se dirigió al estacionamiento del edificio, unos 16 pisos más abajo, agradeció internamente el no toparse con nadie en el trayecto, largo y tedioso de por si.

Entró con caloma a su Mercedes negro y el resto del camino fue silencio, sumado al suave murmullo de las llantas sobre el pavimento.

/º/º/º/º/º/º//º/º/º/º/º//º/º/º/º

Su departamento, como de costumbre lo recibió silencioso y en penumbras, como a él le gustaba, lanzó su maletín a una esquina, se aflojó el nudo de la corbata hasta poder sacársela por la cabeza y se abrió los primeros tres botones de la inmaculada camisa blanca que llevaba ese día.

Se fue directo al pequeño bar que tenía dispuesto en la sala y como tenía previsto, se sirvió una buena proporción de brandy y se recostó sobre su sofá.

Tomando el mando a distancia del stereo de la pequeña mesa central de la sala, encendió el aparato y casi al instante una grata melodía invadió la estancia.

Hacía aproximadamente 2 años que vivía en ese departamento, y conocía cada rincón de memoria, por eso ni siquiera se molestó en encender la luz.

-¡La cena está lista-ttebayo!-la atmósfera, como cortada con un afilado cuchillo, se deshizo, sin embargo cualquier cuchillo envidiaría la mirada de Sasuke en aquel momento.

Acerada, afilada y muy peligrosa.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Naru encendiendo la luz causando un desagradable escozor en los ojos negros anteriormente habituados a la oscuridad.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí?-el moreno se llevó una mano a la sien, masajeándola con la poca paciencia de la que disponía.

-¿Cómo que qué hago aquí o.ó?-

-En mi casa-aclaró Sasuke sentándose en el sofá y mirando mal al rubio que ya empezaba a acostumbrarse al trato.

-¿Tu casa¿no querrás decir _nuestra_ casa?-

-No, esta es MI casa-

-pues que lastima Sasu-chan…-una pequeña venita comenzó a latir peligrosamente a un costado del blanco y cremoso cuello del azabache, -desde ahora…-Naruto rió, -viviremos juntos - -

El Uchiha gruñó y se abalanzó contra el rubio, ya había superado sus límites.

------------

_Etto, bueno, ahí está el capi, espero halla agradado U, esperaré ansiosa por sus comentarios y consejos, a ver que tan mal va la historia -,_

_blackgato1: Hola y gracias!!, me alegra que te parezca interesante nn, la verdad es que aun no estoy del todo segura copn esta historia n.nU, pero le echo ganas para que me salga bien nnU. Intentaré volverle la vida de cuadritos a nuestro querido Uchiha bastardo XD, para eso ha llegado Naru-chan, espero que este capi te halla agradado igual que el anterior nn_

Lolit: Gracias por comentar! nn, que bueno que te guste, intentaré conservar a los personajes dentro de su personalidad, al menos eso espero n.nU, con gusto te dejo aca la actualizacion, ojala te guste nn

crazy no tenshi: XD, que divertido ha sido tu review, me esforzaré por mantener al Uchiha tan amargado como siempre XD, digo, dentro de su personaje n.nU. Veo que te encanta Naru-chan, bien, intentaré que todas sus cualidades se noten n///n, mas que nada, Naru es un uke precioso n///n. Gracias por comentar!, me gustaria verte de nuevo por aqui nn

angel of frienship: Gracias!!, que alegria que te gustara, ya lo actualizo nn

Lilian-roxan18: Oh, eres de las pocas que se fija en los pequeños detalles -, ya veremos mas adelante si de verdad Sasu-chan puede tocarlo y sentirlo o¬o XD. Muchas gracias por comentar!! nn, que bueno que te halla gustado nn, aca este segundo capi, a ver que tal nn

anime-ttevayoxD: Gracias, gracias!!, que bueno que te parezca eso -, me has hecho ilucionarme n///n, espero que este cap que subo tambien te agrade nn

nohely: Pues, si eso es lo que quieres, te complazco XD, ya ves como termina este capi XD, gracias por comentar, espero que lo sigas haciendo nn  


_matta ne, se cuidan y dejen review U_


	3. Chapter 3

_Ohayo minna!!_

_Una vez más yo por aquí con un nuevo capi, gracias por la espera, espero que el chap lo valga. Disfruten!_

**Capitulo 3:**

Sasuke gruñó y maldijo repetidas veces, los miembros de la directiva no le sacaban los ojos de encima, o quizás deba decir le quitaban los ojos del gran chichón rojizo que mostraba su, hasta la noche pasada, blanca y tersa frente.

"_Maldito dobe desgraciado"_

El moreno rodó los ojos con _mucha_ mala leche, mirando despectivamente a cada uno de los miembros accionistas presentes en aquella sala, se dio cuenta de que no podría sacar más de esa reunión y que era mejor darla por finalizada.

-Por hoy lo dejaremos aquí, el último nuevo articulo y su integración completa a la compañía lo discutiremos en una próxima ocasión-y poniéndose de pie, dio por terminado aquel circo.

Total, al final siempre era él quien tenía la última palabra.

-Sasuke-kun-escuchó un tímido llamado.

Era de una de sus más importantes accionistas y, para su desgracia, una de sus más allegadas.

Sasuke dirigió su mirada fría y penetrante al rostro ligeramente sonrosado de la chica, bufó bajito constatando que aún no se le había pasado el enamoramiento a esa niña. Desde la prepa, a la cual, por cosa del destino, habían asistido juntos, supo, por boca de la misma chica que "según ella", porque Sasu nunca lo creyó mucho, al menos no con la intensidad que ella siempre profesaba, que estaba enamorada de él, pero –como ahora- el moreno aún no le ponía caso, _naahh,_ pobre chica que pierde su tiempo.

-¿Sí, Sakura?-

Frunció el ceño levemente cuando, al hablar, el chichón le mandó varias punzadas bastante molestas.

Todo por ese dobe rubio, la noche pasada, cuando el Uchiha había perdido los estribos y se había abalanzado contra el rubio, este, con bastante habilidad, escapó de sus garras y el moreno fue a parar al suelo, pegándose en la frente en el proceso.

Y maldijo, una y mil veces maldijo su mala suerte que le acompañaba desde que era a penas un bebé; aquella noche no pudo dormir bien, no que antes lo hiciera, pero era por una razón diferente, ¿quién diría que ese dobe gritaría en sueños?, aún desde su cuarto Sasuke podía escuchar los berreos de Naruto que estaba en la sala. Todo un suplicio de noche.

-¿Estas de acuerdo, Sasuke-kun?-

Sasuke parpadeó confundido, ¿Sakura le había hablado? Y más aún, los demás accionistas ya se había retirado y ahora solo estaban ellos dos en la sala.

-Me gustaría poder discutir los detalles mas tarde, en tu oficio si es posible-pidió Sakura, ahora sonrojada hasta las orejas.

-Bien-espetó el moreno viendo a Sakura asentir con efusividad y una gran sonrisa adornando su fino rostro de muñeca.

Porque, a pesar de todo, no podía dejar de admitir que Sakura se había convertido en una joven mujer hermosa e independiente, siempre y cuando no tenga que ver con él, "extrañamente" la chica no podía hacer nada sola si Sasuke estaba cerca y eso le fastidiaba, otra razón más para su cara de perro buldog.

Salió de la sala de reuniones con lentitud, suspirando en el proceso resignado a lo que seguramente le esperaría al salir.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí con delimitada lentitud, desvió la mirada hacia Naruto que le esperaba reclinado sobre la pared, totalmente absorto en el jueguito tonto que había encontrado en su casa y Sasuke no tenía ni idea de donde estaba metido eso.

En lo que el rubio se entretenía hasta el punto de olvidar su alrededor era, un pequeño cilindro de goma, por el cual se introducían la primera falange de cada dedo índice de las manos y estos quedaban atorados. El moreno bufó, desde la noche anterior había intentado decirle como poder liberar sus dedos, más el chico siempre armaba alboroto y repetía incesantemente a voz en grito que él, Uzumaki Naruto podía con todo; tks, tonterías.

-Usuratonkachi-llamó conciente de que sería ignorado.

Y como previno, Naruto no movió ni un músculo, ni siquiera le había escuchado.

-Bien-dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia, se alejó de él pensando que talvez y al fin se lo había sacado de encima.

Muy a su pesar, Sasuke debía admitir que, o todo el mundo se había confabulado en su contra o realmente Naruto era invisible a ojos ajenos, el dobe hacía todo tipo de estupideces en plena calle y nadie parecía notarlo, pero aún se negaba a aceptar tal estupidez, una hipótesis como aquella jamás podría ser aceptada por su cerebro científico, tarde o temprano ese dobe cometería un error y en ese momento Sasuke estaría allí para restregarle en la cara que él siempre tuvo razón.

Abrió la puerta de su oficina y rápidamente se introdujo en ella, cerrando después a su espalda, fue al pequeño sillón que tenía aun costado y recostó la mitad de su cuerpo, dejando sus piernas flexionadas, apoyando las plantas de sus pies en el suelo.

Ocultó con sus parpados el negro obsidiana de sus orbes, llevó una de sus manos a su cara, apoyándola en la frente, suspirando con cansancio.

Una semana; llevaba una semana completa sin dormir nada y la pequeña sombra que se insinuaba bajo sus ojos era la prueba, tampoco tenía mucho apetito, el alimento que había ingerido en ese tiempo consistía en café, tostadas –solo por la mañana- y una dosis elevada de alcohol, poco recomendable para cualquier persona, y el cansancio acumulado se incrementaba con exagerada rapidez.

Disimuló lo mejor que pudo un bostezo cansado, necesitaba una siesta, y talvez, si tan solo lo dejarán descansar en ese pequeño tiempo que extrañamente le había concedido, podría recuperarse un poco, no pedía mucho, solo una o dos horas, no más.

No recordaba exactamente cuando había empezado el insomnio, más sabía que no le duraba la noche entera, tanto así, que su cuerpo ya se había adoptado a dormir máximo cuatro horas, y le iba bien, tres días era su máximo y solo si estaba muy estresado, aunque este último mes había sido especialmente estresante, justamente verano era la época de más productividad en la empresa, justamente esa era la estación que más odiaba Sasuke, y para peor, su cumple años estaba cerca.

El horrible calor, el sol y la luz mas intensos que nunca, estupidas celebraciones a las cuales debía asistir por el trabajo, todo en verano era mas agotador que en las demás estaciones del año, si tan solo Itachi se dignara a tomar la responsabilidad que tenía sobre las acciones y la empresa de la familia todo sería mucho más fácil, pero no, el moreno mayor sabía que la vida de Sasuke era una mierda y él quería aportar su granito de arena para hacerla mas jodida.

Otro bostezo casi imperceptible había salido de los labios pálidos del Uchiha, decidió dejar de pensar y aprovechar aquella inusual tranquilidad que le rodeaba para descansar, y ni bien su respiración se había acompasado totalmente una voz estruendosa le había hecho saltar del susto.

-¡¡Lo logré-dattebayo!!-

Naruto daba saltitos por toda la oficina, elevando por sobre su cabeza el pequeño juguetito que antes le entretenía tanto.

-Mira Sasuke-teme lo he conseguido, ¡te dije que podría!-se vanaglorió el rubio sin prestarle realmente atención al pelinegro, mas bien, enfocándose en resaltar su genialidad.

Sasuke frunció el ceño ante el adjetivo calificativo que le había dado el rubio, desde la noche pasada lo llamaba así, y no le hacía ni un poco de gracia.

-Dobe, deja el escándalo-regañó sentándose bien sobre el sofá, llevando una de sus manos a su cuello y acariciándolo, en un intento de destensarlo.

-¿Qué te pasa, teme?-Naruto se acercó a él mirándole curioso con aquellos grandes y bellos orbes azules.

-Nada-a secas, Sasuke ni siquiera se molestó en mirarle.

-¿Estas cansado?-el Uchiha no contestó y cerró los ojos.

El rubio sonrió entonces, ensanchando sus delicados labios y mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos.

-Te doy un masaje-ofreció con el mejor talante y al Uchiha le pareció que el tono utilizado había sido extrañamente amable y dulce.

Aún y así no contestó nada.

Pero cuando sintió las manos de Naruto en el cuello de su camisa intentando desabrochar los botones, viendo sorprendido como la corbata ya estaba floja, no pudo evitar el jadeo sorprendido y hasta cierto punto, avergonzado que salió de sus labios.

-¿Qué haces, baka?-preguntó intentando sacar las manos del rubio de su cuerpo.

-Espera teme, no puedo hacerlo si llevas tanta ropa puesta-

La excusa fue pobre a iodos del azabache.

-¡Listo-ttebayo!-exclamó contento por su hazaña, el moreno ahora llevaba el firme, musculosos y pálido torso al descubierto y un imperceptible, pero vergonzoso sonrojo sobre las mejillas.

-¡Usuratonkachi!-murmuró con voz grave, abotonando nuevamente su camisa.

-¿Qué haces?, ¡deja, teme!-reclamó el chico sin poder evitar que el chico siguiera en su tarea de vestirse.

Como último recurso se sentó en las piernas de Sasuke, a horcajadas, sujetando firmemente sus muñecas.

-¡Quita!-se quejó el azabache.

Naruto levantó ligeramente su cuerpo, ayudándose con las piernas sobre el sofá, y lo dejó caer nuevamente causando un suave choque de caderas para retener el movimiento del hombre bajo él.

Ahora el sonrojo del Uchiha era notable; en su cabeza habían muchas cosas, y cada una más inmoral que la anterior, optó por permanecer un rato tranquilo y calmar su cuerpo.

Por la inmovilidad momentánea de Sasuke, Naruto aprovechó para bajar la camisa de sus hombros y dejarlos a descubierto, las manos del moreno fueron a parar al pecho del rubio sin llegar a empujarlo. Naruto se inclinó hacia él, intentando evitar por todos los medios que Sasuke le apartara del lugar donde cómodamente se había instalado, sin percatarse aparentemente de que la distancia entre sus rostros se hacía cada vez menor.

-Sa… Sasuke-kun… ¿Qué está pasando aquí?-

Y para variar, Sasuke blasfemó, Sakura había llegado en el peor momento.

--

_¡¡Siii, terminé!!_

_Este capi ha sido mas largo que los anteriores, verdad?, porque eso era lo que quería lograr U, espero no esté tedioso o aburrido UU. Gracias por leer y comentar y esperaré leerls nuevamente, ya saben que estoy abierta a consejos y recomendaciones -,  
_

**MIkan92:** gracias por comentar, y efectivamente, como ves, Naru puede tocar a Sasuke, espero te siga gustanto la historiua, me estoy esforzando por hacerla entretenida, nos leemos luego nn

**angel of friendship:** Muchas gracias!!, que alegría que te gustyara, y este capi estuvo más largo, no?, jeje, nos leemos luego, cuidate nn  
**  
phoenix:** XD, eso ya me lo han dicho muchas personas, quien no saría hasta lo que no tiene por un amigo imaginario como Naru XD. Correcto, su misión es quitarle la cara de estreñido al Uchiha XD, gracias por leer, espero hacerlo nuevamente, cuidate nn

**Crizzy: **oh si, eso, amigo imaginario, es que quería hacer algo diferente, ya he leído tantas historias de Naruto y ninguna la había isto así, donde Naru fuera "invisible" por así decirlo XD. Ya verás que divertido será traumar a Sasu-chan XD, gracias por leer, espero hacerlo nuevamente, cuidate -

**sayukira:** Hola, y gracias!, que bueno que la istoria te guste, y disculpa la tardanza, creo que hay alguna fuerza omnipotente que desea que no actualice, pues lo iba a hacer la semana pasada y no pude uu, pero, bueno, al menos ahora si nn, gracias por leer, nos vemos nn

**blackgato1:** exacto, Sasuke puede tocar a Naru-chan, me alegra que te gustara el capi, y la historia en sí, estoy intentando que los personajes queden dentro de su personalidad, ya sabes, nada de un Naru excesivamente inteligente, o un Sasu alegre XD,a veces no es tan fácil. Un millon de gracias por comentar, nos vemos y cuidate nn

**Xx.backtobeginning:** Creo que hasta a mi me recuerda una pelicula XD, de igual forma puedo asegurarte que la trama es exclusiva mia, no me he copiado de nadie xDU, muchas gracias por leer, cuidate nn

**Kata.Ce:** Mushisimas gracias!, que bueno que te lo paresca nn, me pone contenta jeje, y creeme que me he esforzado para que los personajes no se salgan de su personalidad, como posiblemente viste en este capi, Naru ya está demostrando que de ves en cuando el puede tomar la iniciativa y hasta el control de la situacion XD, claro que, todo esto sin dejar de ser el lindo y dulce uke que es XD. Pues efectivamente Naru puede tocar y sentir a Sasuke, igualmente por la viceversa, creo que la historia es así como se dará jeje, miles gracias por comentar, nos vemos nn

**lady Sesshoumaru:** creo que tu ya me leiste en amor-yaoi, no?, asíu no se vale XD  
Gracias por tu comentario, y, no me patees!!, no!, todos se empeñan en golpearme, porque? TT-TT, ufff, gracias por compadecerte XDD, claro que si, para eso esta! XD, nos vemos en una proxima ocasion, cuidate nn

_¡hasta el próximo capi, se cuidan!_


	4. Chapter 4

"**Mi amigo imaginario"**

_Regresé! XD, gracias a todos los que leen y dejan mensaje, estan todos contestados -_

_Disfruten!! º_

**Capitulo 4:**

Sonrojada y sorprendida eran dos palabras que podrían definir bastante bien en aquel momento a Haruno Sakura.

Más que sorprendida, desconcertada, ¿qué podría estar haciendo su perfecto Sasuke-kun sentado en aquel mueble con la camisa casi totalmente desabrochada, las manos extendidas al aire y una casi imperceptible sonrojo sobre las pálidas y tersas mejillas?

Recorrió el pecho del azabache con los ojos, deseando hacerlo con las manos; todos, todos y cada uno de sus sueños aún prohibidos era por y para el Uchiha frente a ella, cada uno de sus suspiros y sus ideas todo era por él desde que inició la secundaria.

Aquel carácter fuerte, dominante, introvertido y con ese halo misterioso que lo hacía, y lo hace aún ahora podidamente atractivo a pesar de los años y ella no había sido la excepción, fue "flechada" en el justo momento en el que aquel hombre había cruzado frente a sus ojos.

¿Empresas, contratos, contabilidad?, no, para nada, ese no era el mundo que ella se había creado desde la niñez; su propia vanidad, algo relativamente carente en la constitución de una mujer, alimentada en parte por los halagos que le hacían todos los que la habían visto en algún momento la había llevado a forjar su sueño, ser modelo y con el paso de los años se había convertido en su pasión.

Aún era hermosa y joven, tenía oportunidad de redirigir sus pasos y hacerse famosa como hubiese deseado cuando era una chiquilla inmadura, mas no ahora, vagamente reconocía que el que le gustara el menor de los Uchiha y que gracias a él sus ideales hubieran cambiado había sido, sin duda, una fortuna.

A penas ahora se daba cuenta de que el mundo que vislumbraba como su futuro no era más que una mentira disfrazada, era un ambiente encerrado en cinismo, hipocresía y soledad, sin mencionar que posiblemente hubiera quedado anoréxica y alcohólica, retirándose de su "carrera" antes de los 30. Ahora sentía verdadera lastima por los que así terminaron.

Desde muchos puntos su atracción por Sasuke era positiva, por ello y muchas cosas más no se rendía, a pesar de las nulas respuestas del moreno ante sus insinuaciones.

-¿Sasuke-kun?-llamó nuevamente recibiendo un resoplido molesto de un aún más molesto Sasuke.

-No pasa nada-le escuchó decir entre dientes, al tiempo que movía las piernas como queriendo quitarse un peso de encima, entonces Sakura se confundió más.

-¡Ah, teme!-se quejó Naruto desde el suelo donde el Uchiha lo había arrojado al parase de improviso.

Sasuke le miró con intensidad, con los labios apretados formando una fina línea, para variar estaba molesto solo que esta vez el ojiazul no tenía ni la más mínima idea de porqué, él solo había querido ayudar.

-Deja que te ayude con eso- escuchó a esa chica que les había interrumpido.

Acercándose a Sasuke con una sonrisa, tomó la corbata entre sus manos rehaciendo el deshecho nudo, acercándose _demasiado_ para el gusto, tanto de Sasuke, como de Naruto que frunció el ceño ante la muestra de familiaridad de la chica.

-Listo-dijo con una sonrisa, posando su mano sobre el hombro del moreno y dejándola allí mientras le sonreía con encanto.

Sasuke apartó su mano con delicadeza y lentitud para que la chica no se sintiera rechazada, podía ser un bastardo insensible pero siempre fue amable con las mujeres, era una de las pocas enseñanzas que aún conservaba de su difunta madre.

Caminó hasta su sillón detrás del escritorio y sentándose le indicó a Sakura que hiciera lo mismo frente a él para comenzar a tratar el asunto que le interesaba a la chica.

Y Naruto permanecía aún en el suelo, con el ceño fruncido todavía, molesto ahora porque Sasuke le ignoraba. Se puso de pie, estaba dispuesto a hacerse notar aunque fuera solo por el moreno, puesto que ella no podía verlo ni escucharlo.

-¿Y qué piensas, Sasuke-kun?-el hombre entrelazó los dedos colocando su mentón.

-Pensé que habías dejado todo aquello-dijo él con calma, procesando aún la propuesta de la pelirrosa.

-No es como si odiara el ámbito, solo que ya no lo veo como algo permanente, además será un contrato de exclusividad solo para nosotros dos, esa sesión será la única y el contrato te librará de obligaciones posteriores-explicó de la mejor manera, intentando convencer a Sasuke.

-Pero yo no soy modelo, Sakura-

-Pero podrías-rebatió rápidamente, -el producto al que le daremos nuestra publicidad viene de manos de los mejores, la campaña será internacional y la imagen de nuestra empresa se verá por todos lados, dime ¿qué mejor publicidad para nosotros mismos que el mismo dueño sea quien modele?-

-Entiendo tu punto y sé que en parte lo haces por tu padre, pero tenemos modelos capacitados para desempeñar el mejor papel en ese comercial-

-Y lo sé, pero no podría pensar, y mi padre me apoya, en alguien mejor que tu-

-No creo que así deba ser-

-Por favor, Sasuke-kun, al menos piénsalo un poco-

-Yo…-

-¿Por qué no aceptas?-Naruto se situó al lado de Sasuke mirándolo por sobre el hombro, -suena divertido-insistió.

El Uchiha le ignoró, volviendo a volcar toda su atención en la chica frente a él que aún le insistía en que lo pensara.

-¿Quién es ella, teme?-

-Dobe-murmuró entre dientes, ocultando sus manos tras sus manos entrelazadas.

-Es linda, ¿una antigua novia?-

Sasuke cerró los ojos masajeándose las sienes con paciencia, entre abriendo los labios y dejando escapar un imperceptible suspiro al sentir como su hombro rozaba la mejilla del rubio. Se alejó de él bufando por la ligera tensión que empezaba a sentir cuando estaba cerca del dobe.

-Esta bien-accedió el moreno ante la chica y al ver que Sakura se le iluminaban los ojos y su sonrisa se hacía inmensa prefirió aclarar, -voy a pensarlo-dijo, y es que no podía teniendo a tantas personas rodeándolo.

-De acuerdo-Sakura asintió sonriendo aún, -entonces nos vemos luego, Sasuke-kun-

El Uchiha hizo un gesto con la cabeza, sin decir nada la chica salió y dejó la puerta cerrada.

-Usuratonkachi-llamó sin mirarlo, pasando sus ojos por sobre el contrato que le había dejado Sakura sobre su escritorio, resoplando con fastidio al notar donde se llevarían a cabo las sesiones fotográficas.

Levantó la vista por la falta de respuesta esperando encontrar a Naruto frente a él, pero nada.

-¿Dobe?-¿Qué Naruto le había dejado sólo?

Escuchó un pequeño jadeo a su espalda y giró sobre su sillón para encontrarse a su querido tormento sentado en el suelo con una mano cubriendo sus labios y los ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué te pasa, dobe?-preguntó inclinándose hacia él, percibiendo como la morena piel ahora se veía pálida.

Naruto no respondió, pero apoyó sus palmas sobre el suelo, soltando un suspiro entre el alivio y el cansancio, dejando que una única y pequeña gotita de sudor corriera por su sien izquierda.

-Estoy bien-contestó sin abrir los ojos.

Sasuke se acercó más, hasta casi pararse de su sillón, centrando sus ojos negros en el rostro fino y atractivo del chico, cayendo en cuenta por primera vez de las coquetas e inusuales marcas alargadas que presentaban sus mejillas.

Con apenas la yema de su dedo índice rozó una, provocando un suave temblor en el cuerpo frente a él, acercándose mas sujetó con firmeza su barbilla levantándola lo suficiente como para dejar sus labios a perfecta disposición para…

-Usuratonkachi-susurró esta vez entrecerrando los negros ojos.

-Sasuke-jadeó como si le faltara el aire.

El moreno suavizó su agarre hasta deshacerlo, deslizando sus dedos por el costado de su cuello, sintiendo el pequeño estremecimiento en el cuerpo de Naruto, decidiendo en si acortar aún mas la distancia o alejarse definitivamente.

-Sasuke-repitió, esta vez más suave, más despacio, con un casi imperceptible atisbo de necesidad y ansiedad.

Entre abriendo un poco más sus pequeños y sonrosados labios dejó que su aliento chocara contra el fuerte y masculino mentón del moreno en una muda súplica y exigencia.

-¿Trayendo amantes al trabajo?-

Y la voz repentina rompió el avance de ambos y el ambiente, obligando a Sasuke a gruñir y a Naruto a mirarle, en primera instancia, avergonzado.

-Las puertas están para tocarlas antes de entrar a un sitio-bufó el azabache mirando intensamente al pelirrojo.

Ajeno al enfado de Sasuke, Naruto boqueó como si le faltara el aire, sus ojos abiertos enormemente y sus, hasta cierto punto, delicadas facciones desfiguradas por la sorpresa y el sentimiento de pánico que empezaba a invadirle.

-Tu…-murmuró sin voz, ganando la atención de los dos hombres frente a él.

El Uchiha le miró comprobando que, nuevamente, el rubio había palidecido.

-¿Puedes verme?-exclamó, ahora más sorprendido que asustado.

-Pues claro, ¿por qué no habría de hacerlo?-respondió Gaara a su vez cruzándose brazos.

--

_o.o no me esperaba eso XD, bueno, será que Gaara puede ver a Naru?, averígüenlo en el sigte capi XD, por cierto, una pregunta, quieren que Sasuke le haga de modelo con Sakura, tengo varias cosas ya planeadas, pero ustedes deciden. _

_**Mireya Humbolt:**_ Hola nn, si, entiendo lo que dices, pobre Sasu, le diran loco, XD, ya ves lo que pasó ahora, gracias por comentar, espero que te halla gustado este capi, nos leemos, cuidate nn

_**sayukira:**_ Hola, uhm, tienes razon, lo siento uu, es que la verdad no he tenido cai nada de tiempo para mi misma, la escuela me absorbe por completo casi, apenas si tengo tiempo de dormir, pero que bueno que no te desanimas, de verdad que bien que te guste la historia, espero que este capi tambien te halla gustado, cuidate mucho y nos vemos nn

**_lady Sesshoumaru:_** si, supongo que si XD, te atrapé aunque no fue tan dificil XD, muchas gracias por comentar aca y alla, es bastante valioso para mi, m,e alegra que te guste, por mi parte espero sinceramentye que te halla gustado este capi, te cuidas muchos y nos leemos luego, bye nn

_Ahora si, nos vemos nn_


	5. Chapter 5

"**Mi amigo imaginario"**

_Etto, bueno, sé que muchos querrán matarme y/o torturarme de muchas maneras U, ya me llegó un par de amenazas -.-U, pero nada, el punto es que me disculpen -.-U, de verdad no quería tardar tanto para actualizar pero estoy en exámenes finales, de hecho esos ya pasaron ahora tengo que tomar las pruebas nacionales para pasar a la Uni! O, por eso no he tenido tiempo, pero acá está el capi, espero halla valido la pena U_

**Capitulo 5:**

Sasuke bufó encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia a la situación.

Naruto entre abrió los labios, indignado.

-Tú NO deberías verme-recalcó la negativa, afilando los ojos y mirándole con desconfianza.

Gaara elevó los hombros negando divertido.

-No hay problema, estoy acostumbrado-dijo y Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó inocentemente Naruto.

El moreno le envió una significativa mirada al pelirrojo, Gaara sonrió con sarcasmo, ¿qué tanto podría importarle a Sasuke este chico como para que se pusiera así?

Sonrió, esta vez con malicia, no estaría mal averiguarlo.

-Pues, ya sabes… se me hizo costumbre ver a los amantes de Sasuke deambulando por aquí-dijo con simpleza cerrando los ojos divertido al percibir el ligerísimo cambio en la usualmente rígida expresión del moreno.

Naruto se sonrojó hasta la punta de su pequeña y respingada nariz, mirando con ojos sorprendidos al Uchiha que se mantenía sin expresión, como si aquella no le hubiera afectado en lo más mínimo.

Y Sasuke agradeció su control sobre sus reacciones y que el bochorno que ahora -internamente-sentía no se notara. Y no bochorno porque lo tacharan de promiscuo, eso le daba igual, mas bien, bochorno porque lo que Gaara decía era mentira, no había estado con nadie desde antes de cumplir los 17 y se sentiría realmente humillado si por, aunque fuera casualidad, Naruto se enterara.

-Como sea…-dijo el pelirrojo dándole la espalda a la pareja, evitando mostrar cualquier signo de diversión en su rostro inexpresivo.

Caminó por la oficina hasta situarse frente a Sasuke al otro extremo del escritorio, lanzó sobre un mueble de madera lacada un fólder beige, el moreno enarqueó una ceja.

-¿Y esto?-

Gaara se encogió de hombros nuevamente.

-Para lo que desea Haruno necesitamos otro tipo de visión, algo nuevo e inesperado-explicó simplemente, quitándose de la frente el cobrizo cabello con un gesto natural y coqueto, permitiendo apreciar las de por sí bellas facciones de su rostro pálido y el singular kanji tatuado en su frente.

-Valla, ¿te dolió?-Naruto dejó fluir su innata curiosidad, acercándose al pelirrojo, poniendo toda su atención en el tatuaje.

Gaara negó curvando los labios en una discreta sonrisa.

-No demasiado-se jactó.

-¿Qué propones?-Sasuke interrumpió la conversación que pudo haber surgido, obligando a Gaara a volver su atención al trabajo mientras él hacía lo mismo, concentrándose en su trabajo, abriendo el folder y pasando la vista por encima, leyendo sin profundizar, olvidando momentáneamente al rubio ahora detrás de él.

-Tienes opciones, puedes elegir el que más te parezca competente-

El Uchiha cerró los ojos suspirando con fastidio tenía en mente a la persona perfecta para el cargo pero habían pasado años desde la última vez que le había visto, y no se habían despedido de una manera precisamente amable, pero indudablemente era perfecto para el trabajo, Su hermano también podría aportar ideas, pero Itachi no le ayudaría, eso seguro.

Resopló por la nariz esta vez cansado.

-¿Para cuando, exactamente?-

-Debería ser para este sábado ¿recuerdas?, en la inauguración que dará Hisashi-sama-

-¿Era este sábado?-

-¿En que mundo vives, Sasuke?-preguntó cruzándose de brazos, ladeando el rostro para mirar al rubio amante de Sasuke, nombre que le había adjudicado el mismo.

Vaciló por un escaso momento antes de preguntar.

-¿Te sientes bien?-

-¿Qué?-no, no había respondido Naruto.

Sasuke clavó los ojos en la figura tendida en el suelo hecho un ovillo, con el rostro totalmente pálido y los labios entre abiertos exhalando pequeñas cantidades de aire que tomaba por la nariz.

-Dobe-a pesar de utilizar el acostumbrado insulto para llamar su atención, su tono, aunque sereno denotaba una suavidad impropia en él.

-Quizás debas llevarlo al hospital-sugirió el pelirrojo.

-No, prefiero… le llevaré a mi casa-se cortó él mismo.

Poniendo acción a sus palabras tomó el desvanecido cuerpo del rubio entre sus brazos, cargándolo contra su pecho, intentando acurrucar su cuerpo contra el propio.

-Dile a Hinata que cancele todas mis citas para hoy-y salió de la oficina dejando a Gaara sólo.

El viaje en coche fue corto puesto que el moreno aumentó la velocidad para llegar a la mitad del tiempo normal. Llevar a Naruto cargado hasta su departamento fue una tarea relativamente fácil, a acepción claro por la parte de abrir puertas.

Dejándolo acostado sobre su cama se fue a la cocina, calentó un poco de agua y dejó puesta una nueva tetera para hacer té.

Cuando Naruto entre abrió los ojos, su primera sensación fue de algo tibio sobre su frente y algo más acariciando los mechones de su rubio cabello, abrió ligeramente los labios que habían vuelto a su color rosáceo normal, soltando un suave y complacido suspiro.

-¿Sasuke?-murmuró, sonriendo al recibir un gruñido en respuesta.

Enfocó la vista para recorrer el rostro del pelinegro que había apartado su mano con celeridad de la mata de pelo dorado al percibir que se despertaba.

El rubio se acurrucó sobre la cama echándose un poco más las mantas sobre el cuerpo recibiendo el agradable calor que le proporcionaba, tomó la mano de Sasuke que le quedaba cerca y la colocó sobre su mejilla.

-Dobe, bebe esto-dijo al mismo tiempo en que retiraba su mano de la suave mejilla pasándole de inmediato una taza.

Naruto se acomodó en la cama y tomó la taza dándole un trago, para después hacer una mueca.

-Está frío-se quejó con un puchero, sin embargo apuró el contenido del recipiente hasta tomarlo todo.

-Tengo toda la tarde esperando a que despiertes, claro que está frío-gruñó el Uchiha quitando la taza de las manos del rubio, yendo hasta la puerta.

El chico sobre la cama se sonrojó, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa a la espalda del azabache.

-¿Tienes hambre?-preguntó a pesar de todo, deteniéndose de pronto antes de llegar a su destino, Naruto cabeceó aunque Sasuke no le viera.

-No-respondió volviendo a acostarse.

-Entonces duerme, yo dormiré en la sala-dijo y Naruto formó un mohín, pero Sasuke ya se había ido.

º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º

Habían sido dos horas de interminable agonía para el moreno, el sueño se le escapaba como arena entre las manos, a penas ahora comenzaba a sentir el cuerpo adormilado, sin lograr aún dormirse por completo, lo mas seguro era que pasarían la noche así en ese estado de duerme vela al que ya empezaba a acostumbrarse.

Se reacomodó sobre el largo sillón mirando hacia el techo, la verdad no se quejaba, el mueble era amplio y cómodo además el dobe lo necesitaba más que él.

Y aquel pensamiento lo llevó a cuestionarse el porqué lo hizo; era demasiado extraño en él hacer cualquier cosa que no fuera por sí mismo, más por el rubio había dejado de lado todo el trabajo que tenía para ese día, había dispuesto su casa y su cama para él, había velado su sueño toda la tarde y se había preocupado por hacerle té y estaba dispuesto a hacerle la cena; era demasiado, no se reconocía.

El detalle en sí ya no le molestaba, pero estaba decidido a no permitirse hacer lo mismo en caso de una próxima vez, si ocurría nuevamente se lo dejaría al mapache sin cejas. Sonrió ante lo último, ¿cómo se tomaría Gaara el que nadie pudiera ver a Naruto?

Dejó salir un suave suspiro, su línea de pensamientos empezaba a perder coherencia, y él empezaba a permitir que poco a poco todos sus músculos, aunque adoloridos, se relajaran.

El bulto que sintió sobre sus piernas, y luego el peso que se situó sobre sus caderas, abdomen y pecho fue mínimo, su mente embotada no procesó nada anormal y se permitió a sí mismo abrazar al bulto contra su pecho y arrullarse con el delicado aroma que desprendía la mancha amarilla.

Y Naruto descubrió algo nuevo. Descubrió que las manos de Sasuke eran frías, pero su cuerpo desprendía un agradable calor que adormilaba su conciencia y lo llevaba a un sueño largo y reparador.

--

_Bueno, ahí está, ustedes dirán que tal quedó, antes de irme, un millón de gracias por los reviews, son invaluables._

**ZerGaN:** XD, a que si? XD, a mi me llamó la idea por eso la llevé a fanfic, me alegra que te gustara tambien - y no me aburres, ni lo digas, al contrario, es un halago para mi que te tomes el tiempo de comentarme y disculpa la tardanza U, gracias por comentar -

**Chibi Dhamar:** Hola, y primero que nada, lamento tardar tanto, gracias por comentar, me alegra que te gustara la historia, no puedo decirte porqué Gaara puede ver a Naru aún, pero despreocupate, ya te enteraras XD, espero te halla gustado este capi nn

**phoenix:** jeje, lamento la demora y descuida, al menos leiste y comentaste en este, eso me satisface nn, Gaara puede ver a Naru si, pero ya te diré lueguito porqué XD, la sesion de fotos como que no se dará porque casi nadie la quiere XD, gracias por comentar, espero verte de nuevo por aquí -

**saku-ann:** Hola y gracias, me alegra que te guste nn

**axelia uchiha:** Pues muchas gracias, no todos los dias me dicen eso n/n, me alegra que te gustara y bueno, Gaa-chan puede ver a Naru si, y tiene su porqué si, pero no puedo decirtelo ahora XD, que raro, hasta ahora creo que eres la única que quiere la sesion de Sasuke y Sakura XD, veremos que pasa, cuidate nn

**Sandagalius:** Acá la tienes, espero te halla gustado XD  
**  
Chibi Mikan:** Segunda persona que quiere la sesion!, vamos avanzando XD, igual y ustedes son los que decidiran XD, seh, Sakura siempre interrumpiendo XDD, gracias por comentar y espero que este capi tambien te gustara nn

**  
MegumiMinami310:** jeje u, pues si, y supongo que eso es un no, verdad? XD, gracias por comentar, te cuidas nn

**Mireya Humbolt:** Pues si, la verdad es que ya ambos tienen sus ribales XD, me alegra verte por aquí XD y mas que te gustara otra de mis historias -, muchas gracias por comentar, os vemos luego, espero nnhanasaki-kawaii: wow, muchas gracia n/n, me parece que con lo que dijste ya es suficiente, me alegra mucho que te halla gustado y ciertamente me deja mas tranquila que la idea no esté usada nn, un millon de gracias por comentar y cuidate muchos! nn

**Amai ame:** XD gracias por los buenos y utiles deseos XD, no te preocupes, al menos me dejaste reviw aquí y me dejaste lo que piensas, ese me pone contenta, porque realmente no creí que la historia tuviese seguidores (no me tengo mucha confianza -.-U), pero si sigue así creo que eso cambiará, un millon de gracias por el comentario y nos veremos luego, cuidate mucho nn

**5Hikaru no Yami5:** Wow, me avergüenzas n/n, que dulce eres, gracias por decir todo eso, y si leo muchos de ambos jeje, uf, no sabes el peso que me quitas de encima al decir que menejo las personalidades, era eso una de las cosas que mas temía y espero segui así, con mucho gusto leo tus fics - y para mi será un gran placer hablar contigo, así que si no te molesta te voy a agregar, muchas gracias por tu comentario, me levantó bastante el animo, espero verte nuevamente por aquí, te cuidas muchos, nos veremos nn

_ Ahora sí, matta ne, se cuidan!!_


End file.
